


Maxine

by Moonless_Night



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, The Cancer Crew, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, I can't think of what else to type, Ian is a snarky little shit., Kinky shit ahead, Light breathplay, M/M, Maxine is the ultimate power bottom, Name-Calling, Power Bottom FTW!, Prompt Fic, as usual, i am trash, this fic is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonless_Night/pseuds/Moonless_Night
Summary: "Ian is only 100% down to sub when he's getting beat up by Max dressed as Maxine. he's got two hands around his throat and a six inch heel pressed firmly on his balls but he still has a snarky comment to make through gritted teeth."





	Maxine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "Ian is only 100% down to sub when he's getting beat up by Max dressed as Maxine. he's got two hands around his throat and a six inch heel pressed firmly on his balls but he still has a snarky comment to make through gritted teeth." That I found on this wonderful tumblr page: http://dirtyrowdyboys.tumblr.com/  
> I'm thinking this took place around the "Gentleman's guide" Video, So max in the white dress, Ian in the suit with the red tie.  
> The next chapter will be longer, and smuttier XD Until then, here's a little taste, Because I love being a tease ;) Enjoy.

 

"Get down on your knees, Cunt" Max commanded.

 

"It's funny. You're calling me a cunt, when you're the one wearing a dress." Ian sneered in response, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

He raised an eyebrow and watched cynically as Max, or rather "Maxine" Strode forward to wrap a hand around his throat, just above the knot of his tie.

 

He gasped and dug his nails into the wall behind him, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

Max smirked devilishly and squeezed, feeling the other man swallow against his palm. 

 

"Are you ready to submit to me?" He drawled, low and gravelly.

 

"Not by a long shot."


End file.
